Fairytale Endings
by xohoe
Summary: Troy and Sharpay got married unexpectedly. The once happy couple is now spiralling down. Between their constant fight and hurtful words, will they be able to find their way again?- I suck at summaries. Read? :
1. Chapter 1

Troy unlocked the door as quietly as he could, although it wouldn't make any difference considering their house was so big she wouldn't even hear the door opening. He looked down at his watch. It read _12am_. He groaned inwardly. _Shit_.

He made his way to the kitchen to get a glass of water. As he was walking there, he saw the lights in the dining room turned on. Sighing, he walked over and saw Sharpay with her head rested on her arms on top of the table. In front of her was a meal she had hardly touched and across from her, was an untouched meal. He closed his eyes and swore under his breath. Hesitating, he walked closer to her trying to be silent, but miserably failed when he tripped over the leg of a chair.

"Shit," He yelled, but his eyes grew wide as he turned to see if he had waked his wife.

Sharpay stirred hearing someone yelling and lifted her head, wincing at the pain that came from her neck. That would remind her never to sleep on the table. Even though it wasn't like she did it on purpose. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the figure in front of her.

He gave her a smile and got up. "Hey, why didn't you go upstairs to sleep?" Then he walked closer to her.

She looked around her and the past few hours came back to her. As he leaned down to kiss her, she backed away and got up. "Why didn't I go upstairs to sleep?" She repeated incredulously. "I fell asleep waiting for your ass to get home, that's why."

"I told you I would be late." He looked away from her.

Angry tears filled her eyes. "Fucking bullshit. Don't lie to me. You know I hate it when people lie to me."

"Okay, so I forgot to tell you. What's the big deal?" He raised his voice without realizing. He was annoyed and tired. All he wanted to do when he got home was get a glass of water and go off to bed. Not fight with her again like they have been for the past two months now. They were just getting more and more frequent and he hated it.

"You told me you were going to home for dinner this morning," She yelled, feeling hot tears fall down her face. She quickly wiped them away, hating herself for being so weak and crying again. She turned away from him started piling up the plates to wash.

"Well something came up. Scott took me out to celebrate my new movie." His voice lowered a little when he saw her tears.

"And I told you today that I was going to celebrate with you tonight," She screamed turning to face him.

"What's the big deal? We'll have dinner tomorrow night then!" He yelled, running his hand through his hair.

She laughed humorlessly. "Oh are you sure you'll have time for me? Scott or Gabi or whoever the hell else might want you. And since the whole world is worth way more of your time than I am, I won't want to keep you from them."

"Okay!" He shouted. "I'm sorry! Is that what you want to hear? I'm fucking sorry, Sharpay. Are you happy now?"

"Your apologies mean nothing when you're just going to turn around and do it again." She replied exasperated.

"Why are you making such a big deal out of nothing? If you wanted to celebrate so badly, you could've come with me."

"Could I have?" She scoffed. "I don't remember you calling to tell me where you were going. Or you calling ever actually."

"I did call you! And it went straight to voicemail. What was I supposed to do?" He demanded.

Her hand was gripping the plate so tight her knuckles were white. "Come home early tonight like you promised to. If you didn't want to be here with me tonight, the least you could've done was tell me, so I didn't have to make you fucking food!" She slammed the glass plate on the floor. The contact created a loud high-pitched sound as the plate shattered into a million pieces, then it was completely silent.

Troy was in complete shock while Sharpay was still boiling with anger. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Then she kneeled down and started picking up the pieces of glass. Troy got down beside her.

"Don't do that, you'll cut yourself." He tried to take the larger piece of glass away from her, but she pulled back.

"I'm fine. I don't need you to take care of me." She set her jaw and avoided his eyes as she continued to pick up pieces.

"Come one, give it to me." He pulled on the piece of glass again harder. "I don't want you to hurt yourself." He pulled again and he got it just as he heard Sharpay scream.

He looked down and saw a huge gash on her hand. His eyes widened and he reached for her hand, but she pulled away,

"Don't touch me." She said, her voice cracking while tears fell down from her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Shar." He reached for her hand again. "Here let me see it."

"I'm fine, okay?" She snapped and snatched her hand back from him, grimacing at the pain.

"I just wanted to help," He sighed and got up. He stayed standing there, staring at her sitting on the floor.

"I didn't ask for your help and I don't need your fucking help." She got up, leaving the mess on the floor, then walked out of the room.

He stared at the broken plate. It was a lot like them. Broken. And no one was going to clean it up or try to mend it. They were having so many problems and it was just getting worse and worse everyday. He hated being in his home now. Whenever he was in it, he knew there would end up being a fight. So he stayed out, but that just caused more problems. Sighing, he followed her out after a couple of minutes.

He opened the door to their bedroom to find her lying down on the bed, her face turned away from the middle.

"Sharpay," He said from the doorway quietly. He stood there for a minute without moving, staring at the figure on the bed. Then he let out a sigh. Not in the mood to figure, he took the pillow that was beside her and walked out of the room, slamming the door after him.

She turned her head a little to find his side of the bed empty. That's not what she had wanted. She wanted him to hug her, kiss her, and tell her he loved her and that he was sorry. But he gave up after one second. She wanted so desperately to hear him say those three words to her and mean them, but it's been months since those words have been exchanged between them, or any words actually. She rolled her eyes to the ceiling as tears blurred her vision. This was not how she wanted this relationship to be. For god's sake, they were married. It might not have been a planned marriage, but they had done it and this was not the way it was supposed to turn out. Closing off with a sigh, she prayed sleep would come to her soon to take her out of this nightmare.

* * *

><p>So this was an idea I had. I have no idea what I'm leading to or what I'm planning on doing with this storyline. Leave me a review and tell me what you think. Should i continue with this?<p>

Thanks a bunch.  
>-Macyxo<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Sharpay opened her eyes, squinting to adjust to the sunlight that shone through the window. She looked over to the other side of the bed expecting Troy, then remembered the previous night and sighed. There used to be times, when they would get in arguments, but no matter what, they always go to bed together. But that was months and months ago. But to Sharpay, those memories felt like they were years in the past.

After reluctantly peeling off the comforter off her body, she got up and went downstairs to the kitchen. From the corner of her eye, she saw the broken fragments of the glass still lying on the floor. She stared at it for a second before getting a broom from the cabinet. After carefully sweeping up the glass, she took a cloth from the kitchen counter to clean up the food still left on the floor.

Troy walked in the kitchen just as she kneeled down.

"I was going to do that," He said sheepishly as she continued to clean up the mess.

"Well, lucky you, now you don't have to," She walked past him and washed her hands in the kitchen sink.

He followed her silently, watching her from across the counter. She turned off the tap but stayed exactly where she was. After trying numerous times to catch her eye, he finally gave up.

"Shar," He walked around the island between them. "I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry."

"You're always sorry." She rolled her eyes. "And I'm always stupid enough to believe you. When do you ever actually mean it?"

"I do mean it!" He exclaimed, letting out a frustrated sigh. "I said I'm sorry. What else do you want me to say?"

She spun around to face him, with anger flashing in her eyes, "You're just saying those words. It's not what you say, god damn it. I want you to mean it when you say you're sorry. I don't want your empty words that have no meaning. You're saying sorry as if I'm forcing you to say it. Well you know what? I don't want your apology."

Troy groaned and closed his eyes "It's way too early in the morning to start this."

She stared at him in disbelief then gave a short laugh. "Do you ever care about what I say? Or do you just not listen?"

"I do listen! I am listening!" He yelled. "But no matter what I say, it's either not the right thing to say, or I apparently don't mean them! Fuck, Sharpay, what do you want from me?"

"What do I _want_ from you?" She raised an eyebrow. Closing her eyes, she shook her head, tears welling in her eyes. "I want you to care, I want you to want to come home at night and be with me. But you're so caught up in all that stupid fame." By the end of her sentence, she was yelling and tears were streaming down her face. She turned away from him and wiped them away.

"You should be happy that you can-,"

"Why would I be happy, Troy?" She demanded, angrily. "You haven't given me a single reason to be happy."

Happy? That was the one word that could not be used to describe their relationship or how she felt. If he thought she was truly happy then he had serious issues. Then again, how would he even notice?

"I buy you everything you want," He shouted. "This house, and all your stupid shoes and clothes. Do you think money just comes out of the blue? I do it so you can be happy."

"So I can be _happy_? I'm sorry, are you sure you know what that word means?" She cried, exasperated. "This house doesn't even feel like a home. There is so much space it and you're never in it. I'm always alone in this huge mansion. What makes you think that can make me happy?"

"Now you have the problem with the house?" He threw his arms up. "Can anything please you?" He said sarcastically.

"No, that's not the point!" She screamed, irritated. "I don't care if you buy me things. I don't want gifts from you. I just want _you_."

She rubbed her temples with one hand. During most of her life, she had lived in a huge house, smaller than the one she was in now, but still, when only Ryan and she lived in it, it felt big. Their parents were never home, either on vacation or on business trips. When they were home, they would make sure they weren't home. They would go out and she never saw them.

Then when she was in high school, she moved in with her grandma when she became ill and ended up staying there. Her grandma would've been completely fine without her, but Sharpay insisted. Even after she was healthy, she didn't want to live in her parent's house so she lived with her grandma where mostly all her family was.

They both remained silent for what felt like forever, until Troy spoke up again.

"I don't know what you want to hear from me, but I'm sorry, Shar," He muttered. "I don't know what else I can say."

_I love you? _She remained silent, with her eyes focused on her hands that were holding tightly onto the edge of the counter. It took everything in her to not breakdown and cry out like a two year old.

"I'm sorry, Sharpay," He moved a little closer to her cautiously.

She shook her head and rolled her eyes to the ceiling. Letting out a short laugh, she said, "You actually sound like you mean it this time." She said, softly. "But then again we're actors. Of course you can do that."

He sighed, "I mean it, Pay, I'm sorry."

"This isn't fair!" She yelled and turned to him, letting the salty tears fall freely. "You always do this. Every _single_ fucking day. And you know very well I will forgive you no matter whatever the hell you do. But you'll turn around and break my trust again." She cried.

"I'm sorry. I promise you, I won't do it again. I'll take you out tonight, okay?" Troy moved forward slowly, afraid to make her go off on him.

She scoffed, "Tonight, you're not going anywhere. You promised Mallory you'd be at her birthday party."

"Right. I did not forget that." He pursed his lips.

"You better not have." She let go of the counter. "You can hurt me, but don't go hurting that innocent little girl that still loves you."

All the confidence in his face disappeared then he froze, "Still? What do you mean 'still'?"

She gave him a sad smile, "I'm just saying, don't make her hate you. She loves you so much, Troy."

He stared at her, unable to move. They both knew they weren't talking about Mallory anymore. He opened his mouth and closed it.

Through everything they've gone through, all the arguments and fights, Troy loved Sharpay. He didn't regret their marriage a single bit even though it was going downhill now. But he didn't realize how much he was hurting her. All those lonely nights she went through while he got drunk and went out with friends, he didn't know she would be sitting at home waiting for him. He got drunk so easily and he would always lose track of time, forgetting about all their problems and he loved that. He hated the tears he constantly saw on her face nowadays, especially knowing he was the one who caused them. He truly did mean it all the times he said 'sorry', but he was an idiot. He didn't think before he act or before he spoke. So even if he went out, planning on getting just a quick drink with his friends then spending the night with Sharpay, he would end up staying out the whole entire night without even realizing.

Most girls say, 'I can't give myself to him. I'm afraid I'll end up getting hurt." But that doesn't mean a girl can't hurt a guy. The past girlfriends Troy's had never worked out, because while every girl he was with would open up to him, he didn't. If he got his heart broken, the whole world would know. So he never opened up to anyone. Sharpay had been the one person he had let in. But even so, he never lets her in completely. If he told her how much he actually loved her and needed her, she could so easily break him.

He took one step, closing the gap between them. "Shar, I-"

The ring tone of his phone interrupted him and they both jumped, startled by the unexpected noise. In that silent household, it was like the loudest thing on earth.

Troy blinked and cleared his throat and took a step back.

"Troy Bolton," He said in the annoying 'movie star' voice that Sharpay hated, and walked out of the kitchen.

She let out a breath she hadn't realize she'd been holding in. She had been so close to breaking and falling in his arms again. That was what she wanted most right now. To just melt into Troy's arms and not do anything. But as always, his job or himself came first.

\

"Birthday cake, loot bags, food, decorations, her present. Oh my god, tell me you at least got her a gift," Sharpay laughed, "You so desperately need Taylor."

Chad groaned, "I know. Her boss and her stupid work. Thank god Taylor got her the present already." He banged his head against the back of his seat. "How does she think I can manage this?"

"She knows you'll come to me." Sharpay rested her head on his shoulder. They were in the limo going to buy things that Chad had forgotten to get for his daughter's party. She wondered if she'd ever have to do this for her own child one day. Oh, who was she kidding; it would be a miracle if she and Troy ever had a child. She sighed.

"Oh, I know that sigh." Chad turned his head down to look at her. "What did Troy do?"

"How do you know it's not my fault?" She laughed.

"Because you, my princess, is perfect," He gave her a hug that she had very much needed.

"You're a good best friend," She stated and sat up straight.

Chad let out a dramatic sigh, "I know, I know. I just don't know how I do it." He wiped the invisible sweat off his forehead.

Sharpay rolled her eyes. It felt so great to be able to have such an easy conversation with someone. It would've been nice if that someone could be Troy, but Sharpay had given up trying that a long time ago.

"What's wrong, Shar?" Chad looked at his friend genuinely concerned. They have had this conversation almost a thousand times. Both Troy and Sharpay were his best friends, but he knew Troy was an asshole and he felt terrible for Sharpay.

"Nothing really worth talking about. It's just the same as always," She gave him a quick smile to reassure him. "It's your daughter's birthday. Let's talk about happier things okay?"

"Alright," He eyed her carefully, knowing her smile was fake, but decided he wouldn't push it. "But he's coming tonight, right? Mallory will be crushed if he doesn't show up."

She nodded, "She actually personally called him before she went to school to remind him. He promised her he would be there," _but how much does his promises really mean these days?_ She thought.

"Well, if he promised her he'll go, he will." Chad stated, nodding. There was no doubt in his voice.

Sharpay tried to think back to the times when she could say that as confidently as he had. When she still had complete trust in him to do what he said he would. It was painful to actually think of how hard it was for her to recall a memory.

The limo came to a stop and someone opened the door for them.

"I wish I could say that as easily as you can."

* * *

><p>Hey! So I decided I liked Sharpay and Chad's relationship in my oneshot 'Surprise', so that's how they're going to be :)! Hope you liked this chapter.<p>

I'd like to hear what you think of this and I'm would love criticism and things I need to work on too. So please review? They mean a lot and they keep me wanting to write. Because even though I have a lot of alerts, I feel like no one's reading. It actually makes me so much more happy to receive a review.

Thanks!

-macyxo


	3. Chapter 3

Troy looked at his phone as it started vibrating and smiled when he saw the caller ID.

"Hello?" He picked up and rolled his eyes.

"Troy?" A little voice answered him back, not sure if she got the number wrong again.

"Yes. May I ask who's calling?" He asked and smiled.

"Oh Twoy!" Her voice was filled with relief. A moment ago, she had called and another man had answered on the other end, scaring the hell out of her. "It's Mallowy!"

He laughed at her excitement that was heard through her adorable voice. Hearing her, he couldn't help but joke around with her.

"Mallory? I'm not sure I know anyone named Mallory." Her loud gasp made him laugh again.

"You forget me, uncle Twoy?" Troy's eyes widened when he heard sadness in her voice. Being young and not able to understand it was a joke, she furrowed her eyebrows in worry.

Figuring she might start crying if he continued the joke any longer like he did last time, he gave it up. "Oh Mal!" He heard her sigh in relief. "My favourite girl in the whole entire world. How could I forget?"

"No, your favourite girl is auntie Pay." She laughed.

"Oh, that's true. Sorry Mal, you're my second." He said.

The little girl sighed, "Fine, okay, only because I love auntie Pay."

"I do too," He quietly said, then sighed. "So to what do I owe the pleasure of a phone call from you?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"Oh! You wemember my burfday?" She said excitedly, worried her favourite uncle wouldn't come to her birthday party.

"Of course I do, Mal," He laughed. "I think this is about the hundredth time you've called me today. How could I forget?"

"It's the nine time. I don't want you forget." She said seriously. "Pwomise you come?"

He shook his head and smiled, "Yes pretty girl, I promise you I will come."

"Okay. Bye Twoy! Love you!" She hung up before hearing his response.

/

He smiled and put his phone back in his pocket before turning back to the person in front of him.

She laughed before saying, "Was that Mallory?"

"Yeah, she's been calling non stop today to remind me to come," He leaned back in his chair.

"And you are right?" She narrowed her eyes a little to look at her best friend.

"Of course I am. why does everyone keep doubting that? Even Mallory does, that's why she's been calling every five seconds," He sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I am going to be there."

Gabriella pursed her lips, not knowing if she should throw in her two cents or not. He wasn't known for always showing up when he promised and it sucked that everyone expected that of him.

"How are things going with Sharpay?" She asked, knowing completely well what happened.

"Good," He sighed then groaned and looked up at the ceiling. "Horrible. I'm an idiot."

Gabriella raised her eyebrows, "Honey, you're just figuring that out now?" She earned a glare from Troy. "Well, you are! That's why we broke up, but seriously Troy, why are you doing this to her?"

"I'm not trying to," He mumbled.

"Well then, try not to," She looked at the man before her. "I don't get it."

"What?"

"You changed. We all saw it. You changed for her. Why shut her off now?" Back when they went out, he was a jackass like no one could ever imagine, it was a good thing she wasn't looking for anything serious. Sharpay was a different story, everyone saw her change him. He became less arrogant and he let Sharpay in his life. "Why are you pushing her away when you held on to her so close? You're hurting her, Troy."

"I know, damnit," His fist came in contact with the table. He took a couple deep breaths. "I know, everyone has been telling me that. You, Chad, Taylor, even Ryan."

"Well, we all know how you are. You're going to push her away so much that she's going to hate you soon. Look at ex-girlfriend one, two or just all the girls in the world," Gabriella looked at him, not knowing whether or not she should be sympathetic. They had a special connection, other than Sharpay, she might've been the only other girl he had somewhat let in.

"I don't want her to leave me," He said quietly.

"She wouldn't!" Gabriella sighed. Why that boy even question that confuses her. "And you know what? I know you very well, Bolton, and I know you love her. So show her and tell her you do." She paused then, "And I know when you guys fight, you always go for what hurts the most. Not caring what you say because you don't want to get hurt yourself. I'm warning you, Troy. Don't play that game with her. Her heart is way more fragile than you think."

Troy remained silent. Gabriella always made sense when she spoke. That usually annoyed mostly everyone. She was the one with the answers in math or chemistry and also their answers for any problem they had. Though sometimes, times like now, Troy was very thankful to have her in his life.

"Troy," She snapped him out of his train of thoughts and said, "Your phone. I'll laugh if that's Mallory," She said and shook her head. That little girl could make everyone love her in a second without even trying.

He picked up the phone and answered, "Hello?"

"Yo Troy! Can you come down here, man?" Scott's voice could hardly be heard though all the talking from the background.

"Why? Where are you?" Troy asked, turning away from Gabriella.

"I ran into your director, there's some stuff about the movie he wanted to talk about."

"Uhm," He looked at Gabriella, who was keeping herself busy, finishing off her plate of food. "I can't, there's this thing I have to do tonight."

"C'mon, it won't take that long. It's still only 2," Scott urged. "We'll be done by 5. Come to Paradise now." He hung up.

Troy stared at the phone for a few seconds, debating with himself whether he should go or not.

"Gaby, I'm sorry, do you mind it I leave?" He shot her an apologetic smile.

She raised an eyebrow at him, "I don't mind, but are you going to make it back in time?"

"Yeah, I'll be done by 5, Mallory's thing is at 6." He got up and threw a bunch of bills on the table, way more than necessary. "Bye," He gave kissed her on the side of her head and left.

Gabriella sighed, knowing that if he doesn't show up tonight, he was going to be screwed.

/

Sharpay looked at herself in the mirror while humming. Even though she wouldn't admit it, she was trying to impress Troy. It seemed stupid, considering he had seen her at the worst, but it still mattered to her what he though. He would tell her she was beautiful either way though, she knew that.

"Shar?" Taylor walked into their huge mansion and yelled.

"Ever heard of knocking, Tay?" Sharpay smiled at Taylor through the mirror as she walked into her gigantic closet.

"O yeah, yeah," Taylor threw herself onto the couch and waved her hand dismissively. They've walked into each other's house as it was their own for as long as they could remember. Knocking had just seemed to be a waste of time after a while. "Ew. You look gorgeous. Mallory is going to like you more than me soon. She goes for looks."

"Shut up, you're beautiful." She laughed at her friend's restless expression. "Chad's with Mal?"

"Yeah, daddy's little princess." Taylor rolled her eyes.

Sharpay looked at her friend. Even though she seemed so tired and pretended to be annoyed at Chad and Mallory, she knew Taylor loved it. And as much as Sharpay hated to admit it, she was jealous. She couldn't help it. That was what she had wanted with Troy, but that seemed like a place they could never reach.

"What's going on in your head girly?" Taylor watched Sharpay's distant look. "Trouble in paradise?"

Sharpay let out a dry laugh. "Paradise?" She sighed and sat down beside her friend. "It was this morning." She paused. "I just, sometimes I just hate him so much, you know? He can make me feel so damn special, but he can make me feel like shit too." She felt her eyes water and she cursed them for betraying her. "I don't want to lose faith in him. But I am."

"Oh honey," Taylor wrapped her arms around her Sharpay, letting her lean her head on her shoulder. "It'll be okay."

"I hate him so much for being able to make me feel this way because it shows how much I actually love him." Sharpay looked at their reflection and got up, forcing her tears to stay down. "We are not going to listen to me whine. We have your daughter's party to get ready for. Come on, there's a dress in my room that I know you'll love." She grinned and pushed Taylor out of the closet.

She frowned when her cell started going off. After looking through the pile of clothes she had tried, she finally found her phone.

_Unknown_.

"Hello?" She said cautiously, a few times before, a few fans had gotten her phone number before. How they did, she didn't know, but she had to change it to avoid that happening again.

"Pay," Hearing his voice, despite of herself, she couldn't help but smile a little.

"Your number's blocked." She said after a minute of neither one of them talking.

"Oh, uhm yeah, I thought you might not picked up, so I blocked it." He shrugged even though he knew she couldn't see her.

"Oh," She said, not knowing what to say to that. She hated their conversations now. They were either as awkward as this or their stupid arguments. "Was there something you needed? I have to go help Taylor help get ready."

"Do you? Uhm, alright, sorry, no I didn't." He stuttered. He had just wanted to hear her voice because through all the bullshit he has done, he still loved her.

"Okay then," She said, unsure of what to do. His breath was heard through the speaker and they weren't saying anything, just breathing into the phone.

"I'm sorry, Shar," He said quietly. "I love you." He hung up on her, not wanting to hear her reply. He didn't know how she would react or say because of the way he had been treating her. Honestly, he wouldn't even blame her if he found her gone one day.

/

Troy leaned back in his chair. It has been 2 hours since he had been sitting here talking to his director about his movie and now they were finally done.

"Alright, so I'm going to have to leave guys." Troy pushed back his chair. _4:45. _

"Oh come one, Troy. You told us you had to leave at 6, have a drink here. We need to celebrate your movie." Scott pushed Troy back down.

"We already celebrated yesterday." Troy shook his head.

"Well we're celebrating again. Drinks on me, alright? Now how can you say no to that?" His director, Alex Baer, laughed and called the bartender over and ordered three drinks.

"I don't know…" Troy stared at the time on his phone. He did have an hour left technically. "Fine, one drink. I promised my wife I'd go."

"Getting married might be one of the stupidest thing you've done, my boy," Alex patted his back. "All those girls who would love to get their hands on you." He shook his head, almost disapprovingly.

"I only need that one." Troy smiled and drank.

/

Sharpay let out a frustrated scream when she reached Troy's voicemail again. She didn't see the point in leaving him a message again. She had already left five and he wasn't picking up his phone.

"PayPay," She turned around to see the little girl standing there with a small pout on her face.

"What can I do for you, my love?" She forced a smile because she knew what the little girl wanted.

"Twoy pwomise." Mallory had called a billion times since her party started an hour ago, but he had not picked up the phone once.

"He's going to be here, honey. He's just running a bit late." Sharpay picked up the little girl and walked her back out into the backyard where her party was. "Go play with your friends, he'll be here."

"Okay," Although Mallory ran off to her friends, Sharpay knew her pout wouldn't leave her face until she saw Troy.

She took out her cell phone again to look at the time. _7:09._ While walking to the table with food, she dialed the number she knew by heart.

_Hey, this is Troy Bolton. Obviously I cannot answer the phone right now, Leave me a message. _Sharpay groaned when she heard that. She could nearly kill him right now because of how pissed of she was. The one thing he could not do was breaking this little girl's heart. He had to know how much this meant to Mallory.

Putting her phone back in her pocket, she looked around and Mallory playing with another little girl and smiled. A pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist from behind and she immediately freaked out, dropping them all onto the floor. She looked up to see Troy grinning at her.

"Where the hell were you?" She hissed, careful not to let the kids overhear her.

"Well, someone's in a bad mood," His words slurred and as he walked around her, he stumbled. "Mallory!" He yelled as he looked around the backyard and saw the little girl's face light up from the other side of the yard.

Sharpay narrowed her eyes before grabbing his arm and spinning him around. "Please tell me you're not drunk, Troy."

"Twoy! Twoy!" Mallory screamed, happily while she pulled at his pant leg.

"Honey, I'm sorry, could you give us a minute?" Sharpay watched as the little girl's face fall again.

"But he come for me?" Mallory's eyes started tearing up in confusion and sadness as she turned to Troy.

"I did!" Troy leaned down to pick Mallory up. Mallory jumped, causing him to almost drop her.

Taylor walked over to Sharpay and quietly said, "I'm sorry, Shar, but a few parents are worried about Troy and he's already drunk, do you mind bringing him inside or home?" It hurt Taylor to have to do that to her best friend, but she had no choice. She couldn't ruin her daughter's birthday party just because of Troy.

Sharpay nodded and forced a smile on her face as watched as Taylor lifted a, now screaming, Mallory out of Troy's arms.

/

"I _cannot_ believe you!" Sharpay walked into their house, dropping all her stuff on the ground, not really caring for anything right now.

"Oh stop being so over dramatic," He waved her off and laid down on the couch. Even though it was only 9, he was desperate for sleep.

"You came to a 3 year old's birthday wasted, Troy!" Sharpay screamed. How did he not understand this? Oh wait, that's right. The drinks he had before going to the party.

"Ugh, you're going to make my head hurt soon." Troy rubbed his temple.

"You promised Mal you'd go. Do you know how many times she asked me where you were?"

"And I was there!" Troy yelled, standing up.

Sharpay turned to him, anger in her brown eyes. "Drunk! You were at her party _drunk_! What is the matter with you? God, you are so self-centered. Do you ever think of anyone besides yourself?"

"Stop being so sensitive, this wasn't even your birthday. And I am not self-centered. You can't always be the center of my whole world." He yelled. Even in his drunken state, he knew the things he's saying are wrong. But right now, it seemed as if his mouth had no filter.

"I know that I'm can't. You're the only person that's in your world. You don't care for anything anyone ever does for you." She screamed, exasperated. "I forgive you. _Every_ single fucking time you do anything and you don't even care!"

"Well no one told you to forgive me, now did they?" He growled. This was the beginning of the game Gabriella had talked about. The two of them always said things, things that might not be true, but they did, to hurt each other. Whoever hurt each other most, won.

"Why did I ever marry you?" Sharpay said, almost a whisper. Tears fell down her face as she continually tried to wipe them away.

Troy gave her a dry laugh. "If it hadn't been for that extra booze I'd drank, trust me, I wouldn't have let it happen. I can have all those girls out there, but-"

She cut him off before he had a chance to finish his sentence. "Well you know what? You can have all of them. I don't care." Her voice cracked as she raised it once again. When had they become such a messed up couple? They used to be the two people everyone envied, how could they have turn into this?

Troy stared at her. Her response was not something he had expected, but he quickly made sure she didn't see him freeze. "Oh _please_, I'll give you a day before you come running back." He smirked.

"I can't keep doing this anymore, Troy." She cried.

"What?"

"This." She threw her arms up in the air.

All traces of his confidence vanished, "What do you mean?" He watched her open her mouth and close it several times. "Just fucking spit it out, damn it."

She stared at him for a moment, trying to find the Troy Bolton she had fallen in love with. But all she saw were broken promises and someone that had full power of hurting her like no one has. "I want a divorce."

The alcohol seemed to suddenly all leave him. Troy knew he should say something, anything to fix it, to stop her from thinking anywhere near a divorce, but his pride got in the way and instead he said, "The feeling's mutual," before slamming the door behind him as he left.

* * *

><p>I know everyone hates Troy now. But I still love him. Well, it took me a long time to update, I know. But I just had to work out how I wanted this story to go and ideas kept popping into my head and I didn't know how to put them together, Blah blah blah. But here it is! I hope it's good :S I didn't even read it over a single time because I was way too tired. I feel like this chapter was very choppy, but I didn't know how to write this chapter. I knew exactly how I wanted it in my head but I couldn't get it in words. It's very frustrating.<p>

Personally I thought this chapter _sucked_.

REVIEW? Please? I'd appreciate it.

-macyxo


	4. Chapter 4

_No._ She looked at the sheet of paper in her hands again that came in the mail this morning. The beautifully written messy cursive that she used to envy was making her want to rip all her hair out. She let out a frustrated scream.

"Okay, the idea wasn't that bad, gosh,"

Sharpay turned to Chad, completely confused. "What?"

"I was asking you what I should give Taylor for our anniversary, but clearly someone is not being helpful," He pouted and crossed his arms like a little girl.

"I'm sorry," Sharpay said, putting the sheet of paper down, then laid down next to Chad and pulled him down with her. "There's a lot on my mind right now."

"When is there not?" Chad laughed. "You can think about a pair of shoes for a whole day."

"Hey, shoes are a big deal, mister." She smiled and punched him playfully. "So what did you say you wanted to give Taylor?

"There was this ring in Tiffany's that I think Tay would really like, but I'm not so sure…" His eyebrows furrowed. "Like I'm not expert in these things and… Sharpay," He whined and pouted turning to her.

Sharpay laughed at his childishness. "Anything you get Taylor she'll love. Which ring?"

"That infinity ring?" Chad said sheepishly. "I know for some reason she isn't a fan of diamonds so I thought of getting it in the silver. Like I seriously don't understand… Any girl would die if someone got them diamonds, but she has to make my life so challenging and threaten to kill me if I get her diamonds. I mean what-"

Watching her best friend go on and on so worriedly made Sharpay giggle. "Chad shut up!" Chad turned his head, glaring at her. "She's going to love it."

"It's not too much? I mean we've only been married for… Oh gosh. I don't remember. No! No, no, I do. 4 years. It's been four years." He turned to Sharpay and narrowed his eyes. "Stop laughing at me. This is a serious matter."

"Aw Chad, sometimes I feel like I'm the one who is 4 years older than you instead of the other way around," She roller her eyes.

"Shut up." They remained silent after that for a while. "So how's your love life?"

Sharpay let out a sigh. "Imaginary."

"Haven't talked to him since that night at our house?"

"Nope and I don't intend to." Sharpay stared at the ceiling. All her encounters with Troy since he moved out a month ago hadn't been pleasant. "The one that makes you cry isn't worth your tears right?"

"And the one who is wouldn't make you cry." Chad said softly.

"Is it crazy that even though I do hate him, and I'm not just saying that because god, I hate him god damn much," She closed her eyes and paused, "But there's a part of me that still loves him?"

"No it's not." He kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry, Shar. But I don't know what I can say to make you feel better, but I'm sorry you have to go through this."

"It's not your fault," She smiled sadly and hugged him. "Ugh, now I have to get ready for my lunch with mother dearest." With a groan, she sat up from the bed.

"Oh, you have fun with that. I have to go shopping." He grumbled.

"How about we switch? Since _you_ love eating, and _I_ love shopping!" She looked at him with a huge smile.

"Yes, but let's not forget it's eating _with _your mom?" He gave her the same big smile while Sharpay glared at him through narrowed eyes.

"Get out of here, Danforth." She snapped and turned around.

Chad chucked and walked out of her room, shouting a "Love you, Shar!" as he walked out.

/

Sharpay walked into the restaurant annoyed. As if those stupid photographers weren't annoying enough, now they made her late and she would have to sit through a whole lunch with her mother telling her that being on time was important or whatever she found wrong with her that day. She spotted her mom sitting in a table by the window near the back and she took a deep breath before entering her nightmare.

"Mother," She greeted her and sat down, taking off her Marc Jacobs sunglasses.

"Sharpay," Her mother nodded in response and looked at her watch. "I thought you were never going to make it."

Sharpay resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "I'm ten minutes late, mother. There were paparazzi in the front."

"It's an astonishment they still want to get a picture of you." Her mother mumbled quietly, though loud enough for Sharpay to hear.

And this was why Sharpay loved having these lunches with her mom. So _loving_. At least when her dad was here, it was a little more bearable. No luck with that today.

"I know, weird right? Considering the two albums I have released? Shocking." She opened her menu and started scanning through it.

"Now darling, there is no need for sarcasm. I was just merely stating." How her dad could stand living with her mother was a mystery to Sharpay. When Sharpay didn't reply in the next five seconds, she started again. "So I believe you received the letter your grandmother sent you?"

"Yes mother."

"Well then I expect you and that gorgeous boy, Troy Bolton to be down at your grandmother's next week. You wouldn't want to disappoint your grandmother, now would you?" She waved off the waiter that was nearing their table.

As in, 'you wouldn't want to disappoint me'. Ugh, it was already enough of a torture having to spend these endless hours having lunch with her. How is she going to be able to survive living three weeks under the same roof as her? Although knowing her mother, she would find a way to live somewhere else. If she hadn't loved her grandma this much, she would've made sure she avoided coming at all costs. It was her grandma's birthday though, how could she miss it just because of her mother? But Troy…

"No, of course not. I'll be there, but what if Troy can't come? He has this new movie coming out soon and they're already talking about a new one," She bit her lip, a nervous habit she's had since she was little whenever she lied. Technically, she hadn't exactly lied. He did have a new one coming and one in the works, but that wasn't the reason he wouldn't be able to come.

Her mother's over exaggerated gasp, which was probably fake, made Sharpay, roll her eyes. "Nonsense. He'll be here." She said with certainty.

"He can't come mother."

"Yes he will. Call him right now. There is no excuse." Sharpay stared at her with wide eyes and her jaw opened. Blinking several times before she actually processed what her mother said.

"I'm sorry?" Sharpay spluttered. "He- I… can't."

"I beg your pardon?"

Desperately searching through her blank mind, she found nothing. "He's- busy." She cursed her self for not being able to lie properly.

"Too busy for his own wife?" Her mother raised one of her perfect eyebrows. "Nonsense." She repeated. "Call him."

Sharpay's mouth opened and closed several times before she slowly reached for the phone in her Louis Vuitton purse. Now would've probably been a good time to tell her mother her relationship with Troy was, well, sort of, nonexistent. They were married, yes, but they haven't talked for a whole entire month except for the occasional fights they had when they had been at Chad's and Taylor's. Somehow though, she couldn't get herself to look her mother in the eye and tell her that. When her mom found out she got married, she was less than pleased, but after a while, she accepted the fact. Now after four months, she just couldn't sit in front of her mom, get judged, get told how big of a failure she was or how she couldn't make a man in her life stayed because she wasn't good enough. So she reached into her purse and got out her blackberry.

"Darling, we don't have all day for you to make this phone call. I would like to eat before this century ends." Her mother gave her a smile, most probably fake, but at this moment, Sharpay could care less. Her mind and heart was racing, thinking of all the horrible outcomes this would have.

"Uhm, alright." Sharpay laughed and inwardly groaned. What the _fuck_ was she going to do? "I'm…uh going to the washroom. I'll call after. Order for me? Thanks." She quickly got up the table before her mom even had a second to response.

/

What just happened?

She had not thought this through, _Crap._

What the hell was she going to do now? And to think she was the star of the improv team back in high school. He was busy? That was the best she could come up with? If her drama could see her now…oh how disappointed he would be. Her star student couldn't even tell a half decent lie without stuttering about ten times. Oh boy.

With her phone in hand, she paced back and forth in the women's washroom with a million thoughts running through her head. She couldn't just call Troy…or could she? What was she going to say? 'Hey, we haven't talked in a month, I still hate you, but could you come live with me and my whole entire family for three weeks?' No, that wouldn't go well. But what could she tell her mom? Probably that they were planning to get a divorce… But Troy or her arbitrary mother... three weeks with Troy couldn't be _that_ bad, right? She was married with him, or... well... Oh why, oh why was her mother making her life so challenging?

After staring at her phone for another minute, debating with her self, she gathered enough courage to get her phone out of her purse. With a grimace, she dialed the number that had been tattooed in her brain. After calling five times and still not hearing his voice over the phone, she decided to give up. Clearly he wasn't going to pick up. Good.

/

"What were you doing in there? Having a party?" Her mother questioned when Sharpay sat down, once again across from her.

"Nope," She was like a cat on hot bricks. Her hands wouldn't stop fidgeting and she was pretty sure her lip was going to bleed soon from her constant biting.

"Where were we before you rudely left the table?" She stared expectantly at her daughter while Sharpay kept her mouth shut. There was no way in hell she was going to bring up Troy if her mother had already forgotten. "Ah yes, Troy Bolton." _Nevermind that._

One last try couldn't hurt. "But mother, he's busy right now."

Waving her hand dismissively, she said, "A man is never too busy for his own wife." Then she furrowed her eyebrows. "Well hurry up, your salad is going to be here soon."

Salad? She wanted a sandwich or something that was definitely not that healthy. She sighed and once again, dialed the number slowly. _Don't pick up. Don't pick up. Don't pick- _"Uh Sharpay?" _Kill me now._

Her eyes widened and she silently screamed. "Troy!" She faked a huge smile and giggle as her mother gave her a weird look.

Troy excused himself from the table. "May I help you?" He didn't mean to sound rude, actually he did, but that wasn't the point. Sharpay was calling him sounding like the happiest person on earth.

_You choose to pick up the phone now?_ "Remember this morning before you left the house I told you about how I had to go to my grandma's for three weeks?" Her mother shot her a look of disapproval and shook her head.

"No… Sharpay, are you high?"

She laughed nervously, ignoring him. "You can't come right?" Sharpay paused while Troy continued asking her what was wrong with her. Taking the phone off her ear, she looked up at her mother. "See? Told you he was too busy. He can't, mother. Would _you_ like you ask him?"Sharpay was about to stab herself. Of course her fearless mother would like to. "No, no, no, no, no, I did not mean that." Her mother's eyebrows raised in wonder.

"I would like to ask him." She was about to reach for the phone, before the waiter came around with their food and she had to draw back her arm.

Sharpay put the phone back to her ear. "-me what? Sharpay, what is going on?"

She hissed, "Troy, my mother wants to talk to you. I am _begging_ you don't tell her. Say you're busy. She does not know we're not—" Her phone got snatched out her hand and Sharpay slapped her hand to her hand, praying to god Troy didn't say anything wrong.

"How is my beautiful son-in-law?" After a pause her mother laughed. "So what am I hearing? You are not going to accompany my daughter to her grandmother's birthday?" _Pause._ "You're busy? That's no reason. I'm sure you have enough time for your wife?"

"Mother, stop—" Her mother held up her hand, silencing her.

"Oh really?" Her mother laughed delightedly. "Well I am sure Sharpay will be glad to hear that." She smiled. "Alright I'll see you soon then. Sharpay? Sure." She handed back the phone, smirking at Sharpay, obviously proud of whatever she had accomplished.

_I'll see you soon?_ "Hello?" She answered timidly, pressing her phone to her ear.

"You have some explaining to do when I come to _our_ house at five." He growled and hung up.

_Oh shit._

* * *

><p>I know I'm a horrible person for updating so late, but I was completely stuck. This is incredibly short even after I sat in front of my computer for hours and still it's pretty bad. Ugh I'm sorry. I hope I can update soon though I don't make any promises.<p>

Please **review** whether it's good _or_ bad!

-macyxo


End file.
